FIG. 15 is a block diagram illustrating an example of an optical sensor device in a related art. An optical sensor device 400 according to the related art measures intensity of light made incident on each of two types of photo diodes 401 and 402 having different light receiving characteristics (spectral sensitivity characteristics) and performs a comparison operation on respective measurement values S401 and S402 using a logic unit 405 to calculate intensity of illumination of the incident light or identify a source of the incident light.
However, in the optical sensor device 400 according to the example in the related art, since the two types of photo diodes 401 and 402 are independently formed on a semiconductor substrate, the light may not evenly reach both of the photo diodes 401 and 402 due to an incident angle of the light (deflection of the light occurs at a side where light reaches). In such a case, output ratios of the photo diodes 401 and 402 may deviate from each other, causing an error in the comparison operation of the logic unit 405 and deteriorating optical directivity characteristics of the optical sensor device 400.